Igniting Sam's Fire
by thejake1010
Summary: Set after Graduation, Sam wants to be the leader of the New Directions next year, so he plans a camping trip for the whole club. While in the woods, some unexpected sparks fly and Sam starts to question some things... Rated M for future sex scenes.
1. Making the Plans

**Hey all, this is my first time writing a story, so please read and give me some feedback. This chapter is pretty tame, but it will get to pretty sexy situations soon. Unfortunately, I do not own these characters. **

It was the summer after half the New Directions had graduated. Everyone was adjusting to the changes. Rachel was of course the first to leave. Everyone gathered to see her off. The next several weeks were filled with send-offs that gradually got smaller and smaller as more people left. Finn's boot camp started 2 weeks after Rachel left. The group had a patriotic themed cookout and performed amazing renditions of The Star Spangled Banner, America The Beautiful and God Bless America. Puck took off for California abruptly the following weekend, without giving anyone a real chance to have a formal send-off like the ones they had for Rachel and Finn. Santana was next, with a drunken bash filled with karaoke and dancing in her basement. This made the following day even more difficult for Santana to say good-bye to Brittany, since she now had a killer hangover. By mid-July, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike were all going to leaving within days of each other, so Tina orchestrated a nice dinner at Breadstix as their goodbye.

This left Kurt as the only graduate still in town. He had been being hounded by Burt and Carole to make a decision about what he was going to do. Kurt was no kicking himself for not applying to more than one musical theatre program. He really should have taken Ms. Pillsbury's advice and not assumed that he was special and unique enough to automatically get into NYADA. Luckily, Blaine had been very supportive and was helping Kurt look for alternative schools that would take late applicants. Blaine had found two schools near Lima and one just outside of New York City. Blaine was really pushing for Kurt to stay near Lima so they wouldn't have to have a long distance relationship, but Blaine told Kurt that he would support any decision he made. Kurt of course chose New York City. He was ecstatic about being able to live with Rachel and re-apply to NYADA next year.

Kurt received his acceptance letter to the New York based school on Thursday, and was on a plane on Saturday. This of course did not leave much time for good-byes. Blaine kept a strong face, but was really devastated on the inside. Kurt, however, did not seem phased by leaving Blaine behind. Maybe it just didn't have a chance to hit him yet, or maybe he was running on pure adrenaline and excitement about moving to the big city. Either way it made Blaine hurt even more.

...

It is now the end of July. Sam Evans was enjoying his summer. He was working for a small landscaping company in order to help his family out financially. The family was doing better. Mrs. Evans had taken a full-time job just outside of Lima and the family had moved back to town. He was very thankful to be living with his family again. He was also excited about his upcoming senior year at McKinley. He had a blast over the past two years with the New Directions and was looking forward to leading them to another National Championship. Sam had been thinking a lot about how he wanted to make this year amazing. He wanted to be a leader of the glee club. When he transferred to McKinley his sophomore year, he was the quarterback of the football team, and was starting to become a leader amongst the New Directions. However, Finn got his stuff together and took his leadership role back. Sam accepted this since Finn was a year older, but now it is Sam's senior year and he's ready to back in the Captain's seat.

Sam thought it would be a great idea to cement his role as the leader of New Directions before the start of the school year. He thought to himself that getting everyone together for some fun team-building activities would really help win the hearts of the club. He remembered the 8th grade retreat his class took at his old junior high that he went to before transferring to McKinley. The class took a 2 day camping trip filled with team-building activities. He had a blast and really connected with a lot of his classmates. He never forgot these friends and that is exactly the type of thing he wants to do for the New Directions.

Sam talked to his parents about the idea. They thought it was a great idea. They suggested Sam call his uncle who owned some land a couple hours from Lima. His uncle used this land for hunting during the fall/winter, but other than the occasional fishing trip, he didn't use it much during the summer. The land was amazing. Sam had been there several times on family camping trips. It was mostly wooded, but had several great clearings for setting up camp. Sam's favorite campsite was deep in the woods, about a half-hour hike from where you could park your car. But it was close to a large pond that was great for swimming and fishing. Sam called his uncle, who said he didn't mind Sam taking some friends there as long as they were responsible and didn't start a forest fire or anything. Sam's uncle had been camping with Sam enough to know Sam knew what he was doing and was confident in him taking good care of the land.

So it was set. Sam would invite the entire glee club to go on a weekend camping trip in two weeks. Sam sent a group message on Facebook to all the returning New Directions members and crossed his fingers that everyone would be able to attend. Sam then got to work planning different activities for them to do and making a list of supplies he would need to take. Within minutes, the first response popped up on Sam's computer screen. It was from Tina, _"Hey Sam, that sounds like an amazing idea! I will definitely plan on coming. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help with planning/preparing for it."_ Sam knew that Tina was also looking forward to being a leader of the New Directions this year. She was definitely going to be the female lead now that Rachel was gone. Sam was comfortable with having a co-captain, it had worked well for Finchel, so it could work for them too. But Sam knew they wouldn't have the epic romance of their predecessors. Tina was dating Mike, one of Sam's best friends, and although the 'bro's before hoes' rule had never really stopped the New Directions' guys from dating a friend's ex before, Sam felt that the guys' bromance had grown past this now. And Sam had no desire to hurt Mike like that, and he was happy being friends with Tina.

Brittany then responded, _"This sounds like a fun idea. I sleep outside in my back yard with the garden gnomes all the time. Count me in."_ Sam was stoked, he was slightly worried that no one would want to go, but within a half hour, two people had replied and were in on it. Sam checked Facebook a couple hours later. Blaine had replied, _"Can't wait! I haven't been camping in a few years! I will be there for sure!"_ Sam was excited that one of the guys had replied, as much as a camping trip with just a few hot girls would have been awesome, he was glad to have another dude to help with the heavy lifting and what not.

Sugar had also replied, _"Hey Sam, as much as sleeping in the woods sounds interesting, and I am always trying to experience new cultures, but I will have to turn down the offer. My daddy is taking me to Italy for a few weeks of back to school shopping before school starts up again. Sorry, Italian culture seems more exciting than a hillbilly experience. Sorry if that's offensive, tourettes you know. See you when school starts :)" _ Sam was disappointed for a minute, but then realized that it was probably for the best, Sugar did not exactly seem like the camping type and probably would have been very high-maintenance.

Another comment popped up, it was from Artie. _"Hey Sam, thanks for the invite, but unfortunately camping in a wheelchair is pretty difficult. Don't worry about it though, I will have plenty of time to hang out with you guys once school starts again."_ Sam was kicking himself, how was he supposed to be a leader of the group when he overlooked something as obvious as Artie not being able to go camping/hiking. At least he didn't seem upset about it. But Sam knew he was going to have to do a better job if he wanted to lead the group. Sam posted a comment, _"I am excited that those of you who are able to go are into it! I'm really looking forward to it. And sorry for those of you who can't make it. We'll definitely have more fun times once the school year starts." _ Sam then went to bed thinking of all the fun the trip would be.

Sam woke up to find that Joe and Rory had both replied stating they were looking forward to it and planned to be there. Sam was very pleased with himself. Although he had hoped for everyone to be able to come, 6 of 8 of the returning New Directions would be there. Not too bad, Sam thought to himself.

...

Sam continued planning and prepping for the trip over the next week and a half. He had kept in contact with the group that was going, telling them what they should bring and when they would be leaving. Sam's family had a lot of camping supplies that he could use. He packed two tents; a two person tent, that would work great for Tina and Brittany, and a family tent that slept up to 6 for the guys. He figured it would be best to have a guys tent and a girls tent, just to prevent any awkwardness. Sam had also spent some of his landscaping money to go buy a bunch of food and supplies. He figured that most of the day can be spent hiking or swimming, but wanted to make sure that they didn't get bored. Sam had planned a few activities to do around the camp fire at night. He thought truth or dare would be a fun game, so he wrote down a bunch of questions and dares on strips of paper to use for the game. He also packed deck of cards to play some card games. Lastly, Sam also made sure to bring his small CD/MP3 player with extra batteries, they are the glee club after all, music is a must.

...

In the meantime, Blaine was also looking forward to spending a weekend with his friends. He had really been missing Kurt over the past 2 weeks. He knew that this trip would really help him accept Kurt's move. Spending time with the friends he is going to spend his senior year with will help him feel confident that he is a full member of the New Directions and not just Kurt's boyfriend that has been hanging out with the group. Blaine had really wanted to make this weekend exciting, so he called his brother, Cooper, and asked him to pick up some alcohol for him. Cooper was in town and had no problem buying some booze for his kid brother. Cooper picked up a bottle each of Captain Morgan, Crown Royal and Absolut Vodka.

When Cooper came to drop off the alcohol, he asked his little brother, "So, this is a lot of booze little brother, everything ok?"

"It's for a camping trip with my friends, Coop." Blaine explained.

"That's not what I asked. Is everything ok?" Coop asked again. "I know Kurt moved to NYC, how are you handling that?"

"Well, I mean, it all happened so fast. He got the acceptance letter and was gone before we even got a chance to say good bye. And now I can barely get a few word response from him when I text him. He's always so busy with stuff, which I know that he has a lot going on with getting ready for school, but I know he also has to have time to at least have a five minute conversation with me." Blaine poured his feelings out.

Cooper could tell how upset Blaine was. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Geez man, that's terrible."

Blaine continued, "Its exactly what I was afraid of, that he would move to New York and I would be left in Lima and he would forget about me." Blaine started to get choked up. Cooper pulled him into a hug. "I'm afraid he has already forgotten about me."

"Hey, if he can move away and treat you like this, he doesn't deserve to be with an Anderson. You deserve better than to feel forgotten and abandoned. Don't let him cause this kind of pain for you." Cooper comforted his baby brother. "But, I know how much you care about him. And this might just be a rough patch, which will blow over once he gets settled in the city. I know how chaotic life can be moving to a big city. Just tell Kurt how you feel and see what he says."

"You're right Coop, thank you." Blaine's smile returned. "And thank you for the booze, it will definitely make this weekend trip a lot more fun." Blaine then pulled out his phone and texted Kurt, _"Hey baby, can you please call me asap tonight so we can talk, I miss you."_ A few minutes later, he got a text back from Kurt, _"Hey, sorry I can't talk right now, heading to an orientation meeting followed by a freshman social. Probably won't be home til late. Can we talk tomorrow or Saturday?" _ Blaine read this text and was instantly sad again, he replied, _"I guess that works, but I really need to talk to you, don't hesitate to call me tonight regardless of how late it is." _

Not even a full minute later, his phone beeped again. He went to check the message from Kurt, but was surprised to see a text from Sebastian, who he hadn't heard from in months. The text read, _"Hey man, haven't talked to you in a while, but with current circumstances, I figured you might be free want to hangout again or hit up Scandals? _Blaine was confused by what Sebastian was referring to, sure Kurt moved to New York, but they didn't break up. And there was no way the Sebastian would know that Kurt is too busy to talk. So Blaine replied, _"Hey, thanks for the show of support, but what are you referring to?"_

A few minutes later, Sebastian replied _"Well, judging by Facebook, Kurt is off with Chandler in New York, so I assumed that meant you two were done for and that you were available." _Blaine was in shock. What did Sebastian mean that Kurt was off with Chandler? Kurt had promised to not talk to Chandler anymore! Blaine went straight to his computer, pulled up Facebook, and looked at Kurt's page. Blaine's heart skipped a beat, his jaw dropped and he felt as though the world had come crashing down on him. Chandler had tagged Kurt in a post: _"Chandler : Enjoying a night out on the town, grabbing dinner, catching a Broadway show, and then hopefully dancing! – with __**Kurt Hummel**__ in New York City_"

Blaine felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He was filled with a mix of emotions, he was devastated that Kurt would do that but also angry as can be with Kurt for lying to him about some school orientation. He couldn't believe he took Kurt back after catching him sending all those sexy texts to Chandler. Blaine's anger got the best of him, he pulled out his phone and texted Kurt, _"You should teach your new boyfriend some discretion about what he posts on facebook! Have fun at your orientation or is it a night out with Chandler. I can't believe you would do this to me. I don't ever want to see or talk to you again! I can't believe I trusted you after I caught you texting him before. Don't bother calling or texting me, I will be blocking your number." _Blaine hit send and threw down his phone. Blaine grabbed the bottle of vodka Cooper had got him for the camping trip, and started drinking it straight from the bottle. He couldn't remember ever feeling this angry. Thank God he was leaving for the camping trip tomorrow at noon. He needed to be away from all this and to enjoy time with his friends. Blaine fell asleep quickly after drinking over half the bottle of vodka.

…...

On the other side of town, Sam was also dealing with some upsetting messages as well. Tina texted him saying that she wasn't going to be able to go on the camping trip after all. Her grandmother had fallen and broke her hip, forcing Tina and her mother to fly to Florida to help care for her. Joe called to tell Sam that he was not going to be able to make it because after praying about it, he did not feel that it would be a wise decision to go out in the woods with members of the opposite sex without parental supervision. And to make it worse, Brittany posted on the group message feed on Facebook that while sleeping outside in her backyard last night to prepare for the camping trip, her friendly garden gnomes came and told her that she really needs to be careful out in the country because the country gnomes were not as friendly as them, the city gnomes. She also said that her parents were not going to let Rory go if Brittany wasn't going. She closed the message by giving a warning to watch out for the mean country gnomes.

"Wow, well if that didn't just blow up in my face," Sam said to himself. "Well at least Blaine hasn't canceled." Sam then realized that he was planning a weekend camping trip for just him and a gay guy. He was a little nervous about that at first, but then he realized that Blaine was his friend. Blaine was one of the guys in the glee club's epic bromance last year. It would still be a lot of fun spending time with his friend, and its not like Blaine was single, he would never try to hit on Sam or do anything that would hurt his relationship with Kurt, right?

More to come. Please let me know what you think. I am always open to thoughts and suggestions. This is my first story and need a little feedback on it.


	2. Getting There

**Glad you guys liked my first chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. Please keep the feedback coming, I love hearing from you, and please offer up any suggestions you may have or fantasies you want Blaine/Sam to play out. **

Sam's alarm went off at 9am. He quickly turned it off and rolled back over. He laid there for a few seconds, but then took a deep breath, stretched and let out a long moan. He had not had the best night's sleep. He had woken up every hour or so to check the clock to make sure he didn't over sleep. He had been so pumped about the camping trip for the past two weeks, that he couldn't stay asleep. Although he was a little bummed that he had several cancellations, he was determined to have a fun time. He hopped out of bed, took a second to admire his body in the full length mirror on the back of his door. Sam slept in only his boxer briefs, so he ran his fingers over his abs, admiring how ripped he was. When his eyes lowered to the bulge in his shorts, he couldn't help but smile. He was very proud of what he considered a very impressive package. He reached into his shorts to adjust his morning wood that was just starting to go down. "Damn, I am a sexy beast!" Sam said to himself. He then made his way to his bathroom to get a shower.

About 20 minutes later, Sam had finished his shower and put on a pair of gym shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. He walked downstairs to get breakfast. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table. His mom said, "Good morning honey, you ready for the big camping trip?"

"Morning guys. I am super excited!" Sam replied.

"What time is everyone getting here?" His dad asked.

"Well, turns out it's just me and Blaine now. Everyone had stuff come up that they had to cancel last minute. Which kinda stinks, but I'm not going to let it stop me from enjoying this trip." Sam updated his parents about the changes.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward having everyone there." His mom said.

"At least you have a positive outlook on it." His dad added. "So you might want to revisit your supply list. With only two of you going, that will be a lot to carry during the half hour hike to the campsite."

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think of that." Sam replied. He had packed enough supplies for 6 people and now with only 2, he would have to cut down on what they were taking. "Well, I guess we'll just take the one tent instead of the both tents, and I will condense the coolers and leave some of the food here."

"Which tent are you going to take?" His mom asked, "maybe if you take the small one, we can set the big one up in the backyard and we will camp out with Stevie and Stacey."

Sam was taken back for a second, he hadn't thought about that. It did make sense for them to take the small, 2 person tent, but it was only as big as a queen size bed. He would be sleeping awfully close to Blaine. "I guess that wouldn't be a problem, and that would be a lot of fun for Stevie and Stacey. You guys can even use the food I am leaving to have a little cook out too." Sam agreed to use the small tent, realizing that he had decided last night that he could feel comfortable with being alone with Blaine. He just hoped Kurt didn't mind him sleeping next to his boyfriend.

Sam worked on rearranging the camping supplies and loading them into his car. He figured he should check-in with Blaine. He pulled out his phone and called Blaine.

Blaine was still passed out in his bed. He heard his phone ring, and groaned. He had a pounding headache. He reached for his phone and saw Sam's face on the screen. Seeing Sam's big smile actually made Blaine smile despite his headache. He clicked answer and said "hello" in a very groggy voice.

"Morning Sunshine!" Sam exclaimed in a very cheerful voice. "Rise and shine, sleepy head. Time to go camping!"

"God, somebody is awfully perky this morning. What time is it?" Blaine laid back down and rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding his phone.

"It's almost 11. You sound a little rough this morning, dude. You ok?" Sam asked

"Just a little hangover headache. It was a bit of a tough night last night, I will fill you in later. What time is everyone getting together?" Blaine asked.

"Well, turns out its just you and me, buddy. Tina is on her way to Florida with a family emergency. Joe is not comfortable going camping without adult supervision. And get this, Brittany's garden gnomes told her that there are mean gnomes in the country. So now she's afraid to go and her parents aren't letting Rory go without her. Please tell me that you are still going!" Sam was scared that Blaine would end up canceling now too, and all this would be for nothing.

"Yeah, I am definitely still going. I have been looking forward to it and really need to get away right now. So you just want to come pick me up around noon?" Blaine realized that he was going to need some time to get up and moving and to get a bag together.

"Sounds great, I will be over in an hour. Talk to you later man." Sam was thankful that Blaine wasn't dipping out on him, but he was a little concerned about what caused Blaine to have to drink last night.

"Ok, see you then." Blaine hung up the phone and stumbled out of bed towards the bathroom. It was a struggle, but he got into the shower, which really helped him perk up. The thought of what happened last night came back to him. Blaine could feel the anger in him, like a fireball in his stomach. Blaine knew that he had to do something about this anger before he blew up, and the only way he knew to deal with something like this was to sing. He turned on his shower radio that linked to his iPod. He knew just the song to sing. It helped him express the anger he felt for Cooper a few months ago. The music started, and Blaine sang those words with even more feeling than when he sang that song to Cooper.

_**"Fighter"**__  
_

_After all that you put me through,_  
_You think I'd despise you,_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore_  
_No more_

_It's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretended not to see the truth_  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_Through living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU_  
_WON'T_  
_STOP_  
_ME_

_I am a fighter and I_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You thought I would forget_  
_But I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_  
_You thought I would forget_  
_I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Blaine finished belting out the song in the shower and realized how much better he felt. He knew he did not want to let this take away from weekend camping trip or any of his senior year for that matter. He knew he was strong enough to overcome this. He vowed to himself right there in the shower that he would not dwell on this for another minute. He knew there would be a small hole in his heart for a while, but it was definitely time for a fresh start at McKinley without living in Kurt Hummel's shadow. Blaine finished in the shower, he shut the water off and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He smiled at himself and said, "Well hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm the new and improved Blaine Anderson, who has a positive outlook on life and won't let any boy have control over how I feel."

Blaine continued to sing to the music that continued to play on the shower radio while he started to brush his teeth and do his hair. When he walked out of the bathroom, he looked at the clock, 11:48am. "Shoot, Sam's gonna be here in like 10 minutes." Blaine dropped the towel and quickly pulled a pair of red and neon green striped briefs off the top of his underwear drawer. He pulled them on and adjusted his package to fit in the tight briefs. There was not much room in them and Blaine's package made an impressive bulge in them. He then pulled on a white wife beater, a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a light green polo shirt.

Blaine then grabbed a gym bag from his closet and threw some more clothes in it to take on the trip. He couldn't believe that he wasn't already prepared for the trip. He typically liked to have everything nicely organized and packed neatly, but since he drank himself to sleep and slept in late, he didn't have the time. He threw his toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant on top of the bag and zipped it up. As he headed downstairs, his phone started beeping. It was a text from Sam, "Hey, just about to pull in to your drive way. And don't worry, I am stopped at the red light at the corner of your street, not texting while driving." Blaine went through the kitchen and opened the garage door for Sam to be able to come in. His parents were both at work, so the garage was empty. Blaine went to the fridge, he found a sausage biscuit in the freezer and popped it in the microwave. He needed something greasy in stomach after all the vodka he drank last night. Sam knocked on the door and then came in, with a cheerful, "Hello."

"Hey Sam, come on in. I am just getting some breakfast real quick, and then I will be ready to leave. Do you want anything?" Blaine asked Sam.

"Breakfast? Its noon! Geez sleepy head. But, no thanks, I already ate. Are you ready for a fun weekend?" Sam teased Blaine a little. Sam couldn't help but smile; he loved camping and was so pumped for this weekend.

"Heck yes! I am so ready to get out of here." Blaine grabbed his sausage biscuit from the microwave and threw his gym bag over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Sure, here let me take that for you." Sam said as he reached for Blaine's bag and took it to the back of his car to add to the rest of his supplies. "So I am pretty sure I have everything we need for a nice, fun weekend. I had to scale back the amount of stuff, but it shouldn't be an issue."

"Yeah, I can't believe everyone canceled. But I am glad to spend the weekend with the remaining member of our epic glee bromance of last year. It will be fun to get back to the basics." Blaine replied. "Oh, shoot, I almost forgot!" Blaine ran back into the house and returned a minute later with the two and a half bottles of liquor that were left. "Look what I got Coop to pick up for us!"

"Damn, that's awesome! No wonder you said you were a little hungover this morning." Sam said looking at the half empty bottle of vodka. Sam took the bottles and stowed them away in the trunk.

"Yeah, that's a long story." Blaine replied to explain the hangover.

The two climbed in the car. "Well, we have a 2 hour drive. I would love to hear it, if you want to talk about it." Sam stated as he started backing out of the driveway.

Blaine explained the entire situation with Kurt, which took about a half hour. Sam replied, "Wow, I am in shock. First off, I can't believe Kurt would do that to you. And second off, that you are so calm and collected about it already."

"Well, I was torn up last night, which is why we only have half a bottle of vodka." Both boys laughed a bit. "But when I got up this morning, I realized that it's not worth dwelling on. I gave Kurt a second chance when I caught him texting Chandler a few months ago, and now he has really shown that he didn't deserve it. I am not going to let myself mope around. I am a fighter, and I will this make sure I come out of this stronger and wiser." Just saying it out loud to someone else, made Blaine more confident in his decision.

"Well, I am impressed man. You are handling this like a champ. I know how hard it can be to be cheated on, so if you need anything, just let me know." Sam tried his best to provide as much comfort as he could for his friend, despite Blaine not appearing to really need it. Sam knew that Blaine had to be hurting on the inside.

"So, moving on, how about some music?" Blaine said with a smile. Sam reached over and turned the radio up. The two sang along with the radio the rest of the way to Sam's uncle's property. Blaine enjoyed watching the scenic views from the passenger window. He loved Ohio's mix of pastures, corn fields and woods.

"Here we are!" Sam said. They finally pulled off the road and on to a dirt path. Sam continued to drive a little ways until he stopped right at the tree line. "Ok, well this is as far as we can drive, got to hike the rest of the way to the campsite." Both boys got out of the car and stretched after the long drive. "Well, it never fails, as soon as I get back to nature; I get the call of nature." Sam said with a smile, he started walking over to a nearby tree. He untied his gym shorts, pulled out his dick and started to piss. Sam let a moan as the piss started to flow, "Awww."

Blaine couldn't help watch out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't actually see Sam's dick, but he still couldn't help but hope he might get a glimpse of it. Sam yelled over his shoulder, "What, you don't have to take a leak after that long drive?"

Blaine was surprised by Sam's invitation. "Well, I guess I could use a bathroom break." Blaine said with a smile. He walked over to a tree about 15 yards from where Sam was going. He undid his cargo shorts and pulled out his cock. Blaine couldn't help but to try to steal of glimpse of Sam from his new vantage point. He looked over just in time to see Sam give his dick a final shake before shoving it back in his shorts and walking back to the car. Blaine didn't really get a good look of Sam's cock, but it was still hot to see the way his arm and legs moved as he shook his meat. Blaine knew he had made a good choice in still coming on the trip. He was ready for a guys' guy weekend, where you can piss on a tree where ever you are and think nothing of it. Blaine finished pissing, shook his own cock, and walked back to the car as he zipped up his shorts.

Sam was already at the car, where he had just caught himself watching Blaine's back as he shook his cock and then zipped his pants. He didn't know why he had been watching Blaine, but he couldn't help himself. When Sam saw Blaine walking back to the car, he was knocked back to consciousness. He said, "Well, let's figure out how we are going to carry all this stuff." The boys split up the supplies as evenly as they could. Most of the supplies were able to be strapped onto the two hiking backpacks Sam had brought. The only thing they would have to carry was the one cooler of food/drinks. They decided that they would carry it together, each holding a handle on opposite sides of the cooler.

It was now 2:30pm. It was really hot out and Sam was already sweating. "Wow, its hot here," he said as he pulled his shirt off. He tucked the shirt into his backpack. He looked to Blaine, "You ready?"

Blaine couldn't help but check out Sam's muscular body. Sam had amazing, smooth pecs and abs. Sam's question, snapped Blaine back to reality. "Yep sure, just let me take this polo off too." Blaine started pulling the polo shirt off, leaving the wife beater on. Sam noticed Blaine's dark armpit hair as he pulled the shirt over his head. Blaine tucked his shirt in his pack. Both boys put their backpacks on grabbed the cooler. Sam locked the car and they started the hike to the campsite.

_More to come soon. Hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. _


	3. Pitching a Tent and Starting the Fire

_**So I have really enjoyed writing this story so far. It's my first story so I am very open to everyone's input and thoughts, so please REVIEW. I promise, we will be getting into more sexy situations soon. And now, on with the story… **_

Sexy shirtless Sam was almost too much for Blaine to handle while they walked to the campsite carrying the cooler together. Blaine kept stealing glances of Sam's muscles glistening with sweat. Blaine had almost forgotten how nice it was to look at a guy's muscular physique. Blaine was a stand-up guy, while he was with Kurt, he didn't look at any other guys, and let's face it, Kurt wasn't exactly known for being ripped and muscular. Blaine knew he had to be careful with checking Sam out this weekend. Sam was straight and Blaine didn't want to make things awkward between them two. So Blaine just stole quick glances as they walked.

They finally arrived at the campsite. They dropped the cooler and their backpacks, relieved to shed the extra weight. Blaine looked around to take it all in. The campsite was amazing. There was a nice fire-pit in the center, a picnic table to the left, a nice flat and clear area where Sam said the tent went on the right, and of course there was the large pond only 10 yards away on the far side of the picnic table.

"Wow Sam, this is amazing!" Blaine expressed how impressed he was. "What should we do first?"

"Well, we will have to collect some firewood and pitch the tent. Have you ever pitched a tent? Other than in your pants of course!" Sam said with a chuckle.

Blaine cracked a smile, "Yeah, I have been camping before. Let's get the tent up first."

Sam pulled the tent out of his backpack. "I hope you are cool with sharing a two person tent. I had originally planned on the 4 guys sharing a big 6 person tent, and the girls in here, but when everyone canceled, I brought the 2 man tent so that my family could use the big tent for a backyard campout. Stevie and Stacey were so excited when I told them. They had been really jealous that I was going camping without them."

"Yeah, I mean it is a two person tent and there are only two of us. I'm sure it will be fine," Blaine added.

Sam also pulled out the radio and turned on some music for them to listen to while they worked. The boys had the tent up in no time at all. They put their sleeping bags and pillows in the tent and then went to collect some firewood. It was almost 5:00pm by the time they had gotten all the work done and things set up.

"Well, I need to cool off. What do you say we go for a swim before we start the fire and cook dinner?" Sam suggested.

"That sounds great, let me go in the tent and get changed." Blaine said with a noticeable excitement in his voice.

"Ok, go ahead, I am just going to change out here, there's no around for miles. And there's something freeing about dropping trou outside, you know?" Sam said allowing his inner hillbilly to come out a little more.

Blaine laughed, "I guess I wouldn't know. I have never done that before. But don't let me stop you." Blaine stated as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the tent.

"Well, the weekend just started. You will have plenty of chances to change that out here." Sam smirked as he said it. "I will probably be in the water by the time you get back out here, so just come on in when you are ready." Sam pulled his swim trunks out his pack while Blaine was zipping up the tent.

"Ok," Blaine shouted out to Sam. He was a little shocked. Had Sam actually just suggested he strip down out in front him? Sure, changing in the locker room was one thing, but changing out in the woods with just the two of them was totally different, right? Blaine, thought to himself, _maybe I should try changing out there next time, I mean I am fine with my body, and maybe I can finally get a glimpse of Sam in all his glory._ Blaine pulled the board shorts out of his bag. He remembered how he never really got to wear them when he was with Kurt, because Kurt always made him wear some tight, skimpy shorts that only covered about 2 inches of his thigh. Blaine was glad to be able to be himself now, and wear board shorts without Kurt nagging at him. He didn't need every aspect of his life to scream '_I'm gay_' like Kurt did. He didn't feel his sexuality was anyone's business except for him and the person he was going to be with. He pulled on the board shorts and hurried out to the pond.

Sam was already swimming around the water. As Blaine approached, Sam couldn't help but notice all the hair on Blaine's chest and his ripped abs. "Damn dude, I never knew you were related to sasquatch," Sam joked.

Blaine smiled and rubbed his chest and belly hair, "Yeah, what can I say, the Anderson clan is a hairy bunch. We can't all be a smooth Adonis like you."

"What? Are you kidding me? I wish I had some chest hair. When I was working at Stallions, I would get teased because they thought I waxed my chest. I am just naturally smooth, but I am hoping I might still grow some chest hair, or at least a happy trail." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, you can have some of mine. I was glad when I started growing hair on my chest, but then it turned into a chia pet and never stopped." Blaine joked as he slowly walked into the water. He then got serious for a minute, "Oh, and about you working at Stallions, I have been feeling really bad about the comments I made back before Regionals when we were working on dance moves. I didn't know the whole story and I should have just stayed out of it." Blaine had regretted the 'I'm not for sale' comments he had made about Sam trying to add extra-sexy dance moves to the routine, for a long time.

He hadn't realized that Sam was only doing that to help his family.

"No worries, man. I forgot about that a long time ago. I know you are a truly nice guy, and we were just in a stressful situation." Sam accepted the apology and swung his arm across the top of the water to send a big splash of water all over Blaine. Before Blaine even had time to react, Sam took off swimming towards the far end of the pond, "Race you to the other side."

The boys swam and goofed around in the water for almost an hour. "I'm starting to get hungry. I think it's about time to get the fire started so we can cook some food." Sam said as he started to swim for the edge of the water.

"Agreed, sounds like a good plan." Blaine followed suit and swam for the shore. The boys walked out of the water and grabbed their towels.

Sam dried his face, hair and chest and then wrapped the towel around his waist. "Do you think it's time to bust out that liquor yet?" He asked Blaine.

"Definitely! How about a Captain and coke?" Blaine said with a smile as he also wrapped his towel around his waist and walked up to the picnic table.

"Sounds perfect, I'll get the fire going if you make the cocktails." Sam said as he pulled a lighter out of his backpack.

"Sure." Blaine mixed some drinks and brought one over to Sam who quickly had the fire going strong. "Here you go," he said as he handed the drink to Sam. "Wow, you got that going quick."

"Thanks," Sam replied as he took the cup, "Yeah, I have been starting campfires with my family for a long time." He added and took a drink of the rum and coke. "Wow, that's strong! Are you trying to get me drunk, Blaine Anderson?" Sam exclaimed with a smile.

Blaine laughed, "I just made it how I normally drink them. If you can't handle it, we can add some more coke to it." Blaine responded. "Plus remember, I bought the booze when I thought there was going to be six of us, so we have a lot to drink."

"It's all good dude. I can handle it. Hot dogs will be ready in a little bit." Sam replied.

"Awesome, I'm going to turn the music back on." Blaine said as he walked over to the radio. He then went to check his phone, there was no signal. "Hey, we don't get any cell service out here?" He asked Sam.

"Nope, completely cut off from the world. That's one of my favorite things about being out here." Sam answered as he walked over to the picnic table. He took the towel off his waist. His trunks were no longer dripping wet, so he didn't need the towel anymore. He decided to just leave the trunks on for now though. He figured he might end up taking another dip in the water after dinner.

"Wow, I guess that's kinda nice. I was expecting to have some messages from Kurt or Rachel by now about everything. But I guess those can wait a few days til we get back to town." Blaine figured that despite him blocking Kurt's number last night, Kurt would still try to contact him using someone else's phone. Or maybe Kurt accepted the breakup and was happy with Chandler. Blaine shook his head and said to himself _'Stop it Blaine, forget about him! You don't care if he comes crawling back or not. It won't make any difference.' _

"You still doing ok dealing with all that?" Sam asked. "We can hike back up towards the car to get a signal if you need to."

"Yeah, I'm fine. And no, we don't need to go try to get a signal. It's all good, I just need to keep my mind off of it." Blaine changed the song on the radio and started singing along to the_ Black Eyed Peas' 'I Gotta Feeling.' _Blaine sang loudly, "Tonight's the night! Let's live it up! I got my money! Let's Spend it all!" He stopped and just started moving his head to the music.

"That's the spirit! Tonight is going to a good night. This whole weekend is gonna be good." Sam said as he pulled the hotdogs off the fire.

The boys ate their dinner and drank their cocktails enjoying the music. Both were still shirtless. Blaine was enjoying seeing Sam's hot body. He loved his perfect pecs and nipples. Sam on the other hand, wasn't sure about how he felt about Blaine's bare chest. He kept catching himself admiring Blaine's hairy chest and abs, and he didn't understand why. But he just attributed it to the fact that he had never really seen Blaine shirtless before, and none of the other guys were quite so hairy.

"So, what do you think we should? We can do some more swimming, or we can go for a walk to see some of the sights, or just relax here while we enjoy the drinks and music. I'm fine with whatever you want to do." Sam asked, trying to be a good host.

"Well, it's going to be getting dark soon, so let's save the sightseeing until tomorrow. I'm fine just sitting around the fire and enjoying a few more drinks and music." Blaine was starting feel a buzz, and didn't want to lose it.

"Ok, sounds good." Sam finished his dinner and dropped his paper plate in the fire. "Well, I guess if we aren't going back in the water, I will put some dry clothes on." He took his towel and crouched down by his backpack to get some clothes out. "You don't mind if I change out here do you?" He looked up at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "Doesn't bother me." Blaine tried his best to control his excitement. Was he actually going to get to see Sam fully naked?

Blaine tried to act casual as he finished munching on a few more chips that were still on his plate. He watched as Sam pulled a shirt out of his bag first. It was a gray T-shirt that had the sleeves cut off so there were huge arm holes that came down to the middle of Sam's abs. He put the shirt on first. To Blaine's disappointment, it was pretty long. It covered the top of Sam's shorts. Blaine wondered if he would still be able to see Sam's package. Sam turned sideways when he dropped his swim trunks, Blaine couldn't see Sam's front at all, but did get a good look at the bottom half of Sam's right butt cheek. It was a perfectly rounded and firm ass, which Blaine couldn't help but think of giving a good squeeze. Sam pulled on a pair of loose fitting boxers pretty quickly, which ended any chance of Blaine seeing anything else. Blaine looked down at his plate just in time, as Sam looked over his shoulder to see if he was being watched. Sam was surprised that he didn't catch Blaine's prying eyes. Sam pulled on another pair of gym shorts and walked back over to the fire.

"You ready for another drink?" Sam asked, picking up his empty cup.

"Sure." Blaine took the last sip out of his cup and handed it to Sam.

"Ok, I will make them this time, so you can get some dry clothes on too." Sam took Blaine's cup and walked over to the cooler. Sam wondered if Blaine would change in the tent again or if he was comfortable changing outside yet. He watched intently.

Blaine walked over to his backpack that was right beside the tent. He figured he would take Sam's lead and change outside of the tent, but he still wanted to keep some level of modesty. So he took his clothes out of his backpack and stepped to the other side of the tent. Sam was glad Blaine had at least decided to experience how liberating it was to change outside in the open, but Sam was a little confused about the other feeling he was having. It felt like disappointment that Blaine had stepped behind the tent, preventing Sam from seeing anything. Sam shook it off, not wanting to give it anymore thought. Blaine came back from behind the tent dressed in a pair of sweat pants and McKinley T-shirt. He walked back to the fire and took a seat on one of the large logs they had set up for chairs.

Sam brought Blaine his drink. "So, you took my advice and changed outside, isn't liberating letting it all hang out in the open and feeling the breeze all over your body?" Sam asked as he handed Blaine his drink.

"Yeah, once you get over the nervousness, it's nice. And there isn't really much room in the tent so it's a little easier outside too." Blaine answered with a smile.

Sam turned on a playlist of all the songs they had song in glee club this past year and sat down near the fire. The sun had set and it was almost fully dark out now. "I'm really glad we did this. I love being out here and I'm sure it's helping you to get away from everything."

"Yeah, this is great. Thanks for putting it this all together," Blaine replied.

The boys sat around the fire listening to the music and drinking their rum and cokes for a couple hours. They reminisced about the different songs, remembering stories about the rehearsals and performances of the songs. They took turns refilling their drinks every few songs. The bottle of Captain Morgan was going down quickly. Sam could tell that he was starting to slur his words a little bit, he figured it would probably be a good idea to hit the sack.

Sam took the last sip of his drink and said, "Well, I should probably hit the hay." He paused, "But first I must pee." He stood and walked to the nearest tree and started to pee.

Blaine, who was also feeling pretty drunk, thought it was a good idea, "Yeah, I should do the same." Blaine walked over to a nearby tree, which was a lot closer to the one Sam was pissing on then when they had peed this afternoon by the car. Sam looked over and could see Blaine pull out his dick to start pissing. Sam kept looking at Blaine's cock. He was impressed by the size. It looked to be close to 5 inches soft and pretty thick. Sam also noticed how nicely trimmed Blaine's pubes were, which isn't surprising since Blaine was always meticulous when it came to his looks. Sam finished peeing, and realized that he had been staring at Blaine's dick. He shook his own cock and walked back to the tent. He thought to himself, '_what the hell dude, why was I just staring at a dude's junk?_' He shook his head, '_whatever, I gotta get some sleep_.'

Sam took his shirt off and crawled into the tent. Blaine finished pissing and followed Sam's lead as he took his shirt off and climbed in the tent to lay down. Sam heard Blaine come into the tent. "Good Night Blaine." Sam said.

"Night, Sam," Blaine replied as he got comfortable. The boys both passed out within minutes.

_**Hoped everyone liked it. I plan to be able to add another chapter or two this weekend. So please give me some feedback on what you think so far and where you think it should go.**_


	4. Morning Wood and Waterfalls

_**Here's the next chapter. I am really excited for the where this story is going, and I can't wait to write the next chapter, so please give me some feedback on what you think. ENJOY **_

Many hours after both boys blacked out in the tent, Sam began to wake up. He was still half asleep and hadn't opened his eyes yet. He could feel a slight pain in his head, and he thought to himself, _'Ugh, I don't want to wake up.'_ He felt the tightness in his boxers and realized he had a boner which he usually did in the morning. He started running his right hand over his abs, as was another regular morning tradition for him, admiring his muscular physique. He enjoyed the feeling of his tight, hairy 6-pack. _'Wait, my abs aren't hairy like this!'_ Sam pulled his hand back quickly, realizing that he had just been rubbing Blaine's hairy 6-pack abs! His eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly. _'What the hell was I doing?'_ he thought to himself.

Sam looked down at Blaine. He was still fast asleep and seemed undisturbed by Sam's wondering fingers. 'Thank God, that could have been a very much more awkward situation,' Sam thought to himself as his eyes began to drop back down to the abs that he had just felt. _'Wow, his abs are almost as good as mine,'_ he thought to himself. His eyes continued down to the lower abs and then he noticed it. Sam wasn't that only one with morning wood. Sam stared at the huge tent in Blaine's sweatpants. Blaine was laying on his back and his cock was standing straight up, stretching his sweatpants to what Sam thought had to be the close to point of busting out the seam. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of it. It looked to be close to 8 inches. Sam felt his own erection throb. He shook his head, 'I got to get out of here,' he thought to himself as he unzipped the tent and climbed out.

There were still embers glowing in the fire-pit. Sam quickly put a pot of water directly onto the embers to heat up for coffee. He needed a strong cup of java to take away his headache and to help him process what just happened. First off, rubbing Blaine's abs was accident, it happened when he was still asleep and he didn't know they weren't his own abs that he was touching. But that still didn't help the fact that Sam kind of enjoyed touching them. And second, and probably more importantly, why couldn't Sam get the image of Blaine's bulge out of his head. He didn't understand why he found the sight so exciting. He was straight, he enjoyed woman, he had loved dating Quinn, Santana and Mercedes. He was straight, right? The water started to let off steam and bubbled a little. Sam pulled the water out of the hot coals and began to make the coffee.

He sat down and sipped his coffee. He began to rationalize his interest in Blaine's bulge as normal curiosity. _'I mean all guys check each other out when in the locker room, right? It's normal for a straight guy to look at another naked guy just to compare, right? I mean I have seen pretty much every member of the football team in the shower, and sure I have had glances at their cocks, just like I have caught a couple of them checking out my package. This was just the first time I saw a dude with morning wood tenting his shorts. So, it's just like when the guys check out the competition in the locker room when soft, I was just taking the opportunity to compare when hard. And, after noticing the size of Blaine's boner, I guess I am pretty much average. Even though I had always thought of myself as above average. I mean, the health books said 6 inches was the high end of average, and when I had measured it before, I was 7.5 inches. And that's pretty close to what Blaine looked to have. Yeah, I am going to go with that, it's not that I am normal compared to Blaine, it's that we are both above average.' _Sam smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, Blaine woke up in the tent. He looked over to see that Sam was already up and out of the tent. He then realized that he was sporting major wood. 'I hope Sam didn't see that' he thought to himself as he adjusted his package. He waited a few minutes for the erection to go down, and then got up. He walked out of the tent and saw Sam at the picnic table. "Somebody seems to be deep in thought, everything ok?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, hey, just zoning out a bit I guess. Want some coffee?" Sam didn't dare admit what he had just been thinking about. Sam noticed that the bulge in Blaine's pants was no longer visible, but the hairy abs and pecs were still on display as the shirtless boy walked towards him.

"Coffee sounds great." Blaine grabbed a cup.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked as Blaine sat down.

"Like a rock. I pretty much passed out as soon as I hit the pillow. How about you? Did you sleep ok? How long have you been up?" Blaine responded.

"Yeah, I slept pretty good, woke up about a half hour ago." Sam picked up the empty bottle of Captain Morgan, "No wonder we both passed out."

"Wow, I didn't realize we drank so much." Blaine rubbed his eyes. "I feel a little disgusting, is there anywhere to shower or wash up around here?"

Sam chuckled, "Well, you can rinse off in the pond if we go swimming again, if you want." Blaine did not look satisfied with this option. "I mean we don't have a real bathroom or shower out here, but if you really need it, the closet thing is this nice waterfall that's about a two mile hike from here. We use it to wash up when we stay out for the whole week, rather than just a weekend. We can go there if you want."

"I don't want to make a big deal about it; I guess washing up in the pond will do." Blaine didn't want to come off as too feminine or high maintenance. Kurt had really reinforced that gay stereotype at McKinley, and sure Blaine took pride in his style and meticulously done hair, but he didn't want to be seen as the stereotype. He was still a guys' guy and considered himself to still be masculine and macho. If that meant not showering for the weekend, so be it.

"It's no big deal. I was going to go past the waterfall on our hike today anyway. We can stop and shower." Sam said. He then lifted his arm and smelled his armpit. "And I could probably use a shower myself. Let's have some breakfast and then get ready for a hike."

The boys ate some breakfast and then packed small bags for them to take some soap, shampoo, clean clothes for them to change into, some bottles of water and some sandwiches for lunch. They planned to walk to the waterfall still in the pajamas, shower and get dressed for the day before continuing to hike most of the day.

They began hiking, both still shirtless carrying their supplies in those small backpack bags with the drawstrings that double as shoulder straps. They hiked for a little while until they got to the waterfall Sam had been talking about. It was a beautiful sight to see. There was a small stream that pooled at the top of a huge boulder before pouring over the side of the monstrous rock. Half the waterfall stream fell about 12 feet straight to the stream below, the other half of the waterfall stream fell about 8 feet first, hitting another huge rock before running the rest of the way down to the stream. It was on this smaller rock, where you could shower. All you had to do was walk out on the rock where the water poured down like a shower.

"Here we are. You want to shower first?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Um, sure." Blaine replied.

"Just be careful as you walk out there, it can get slippery. And the water comes down kinda hard sometimes, so a lot of times we would step back from up there to soap up before going back out to rinse off again. Got everything you need?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Blaine replied.

"Ok, well I will give you some privacy; I will be up at the top of the hill when you are done." Sam explained as he started to climb up the steep hill to the top of the waterfall. He found a spot to sit and wait. He had pushed the events from this morning from his mind and was just enjoying being in nature. That was of course until he saw Blaine step into view. He was completely naked and dripping wet. He pulled his shampoo out of his pack and started washing his hair. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine had taken his advice to step off the rock to soap up, but Sam hadn't expected him to go so far from the water. Sam meant to take a step or two back from the waterfall, not to walk all 10-12 feet completely off the rock. Sam was also surprised that Blaine hadn't noticed Sam sitting at the top of the hill, but Blaine kept his back to Sam most of the time. Sam was now staring at Blaine's ass. He couldn't believe that he was once again checking out his friend, but he had to admit that Blaine had a very nice perky butt. Blaine then bent over to wash his lower legs and feet. This gave Sam a view of Blaine's ass spread open. Sam was surprising intrigued by this. He could also see Blaine's balls hanging below his ass. Sam started to feel a familiar rush of blood as his cock began to plump. Thankfully for Sam, before he could get fully aroused, Blaine walked back out of sight to the waterfall.

Sam couldn't believe what he was feeling. _'What the hell Sam? Why do I keep looking at him like that and why is it making hard? I don't know but I gotta get myself under the control.'_ He thought to himself. He got up and moved further away, he didn't want to get caught being turned on watching Blaine drying off and getting dressed. That's all he needed was for Blaine to see him with a boner and realize that he was what was arousing the beautiful blonde boy. Sam waited a while longer until Blaine came walking up the hill.

"Hey, there you are." Blaine said as he spotted Sam. Blaine walked towards him wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a tight fitting light blue t-shirt. "So, I can't believe it, but I forgot my hair gel. I never forget my hair gel. Look at my hair. This is why I always use gel." Blaine said as he pointed to his puffy curly hair on his head.

Sam smiled, "I kinda like it." He laughed as he reached out and patted the puff of hair to see just how puffy it really was.

Blaine laughed, but pushed Sam's hand away with a smile. "Come on, leave it alone. I hate my hair."

"Oh, stop with the pouty look. You can get some gel back in that hair once we get back to town tomorrow." Sam couldn't help but smile at Blaine's over-reaction. "Well, I am gonna go get cleaned up real quick so we can get back to the hike."

"Ok, I will wait for you here." Blaine replied and took a seat to wait for Sam. He watched as Sam walked down the hill and went out of view.

Sam stripped down and went out on the rock to start his shower. It was then that he realized that Blaine had the soap and shampoo in his pack. He walked back out to the base of the hill and yelled, "Hey Blaine!"

"Yeah?" Blaine responded a little confused as to what Sam wanted.

"Can I get some of your soap and shampoo?" Sam shouted up the hill.

"Oh, sorry I should have left it down there for you. Do you want me to bring it down?" Blaine yelled back.

"That would be great, I already started to shower." Sam shouted back.

"Ok, be right there." Blaine said as he started to descend the hill. As he got closer to the bottom of the hill, he saw Sam, standing there fully nude, with his hands on his hips. Sam's cock laid perfectly above his low hanging balls, that were impressively large. His cock was about four inches soft. Blaine couldn't help but check it out as he walked up. "Hey, sorry I didn't even think to leave this down here."

"Hey, no problem." Sam replied. He wasn't even fazed by standing there fully nude in front of his friend. He waited for Blaine to open his pack and dig out the supplies. He took the soap and shampoo from Blaine and walked back towards the waterfall as he said, "Thanks."

Blaine watched as Sam walked away displaying the most beautiful ass Blaine could imagine. _'Wow, that boy is damn sexy! So much better looking than that lying, cheating bastard Kurt. If only he was gay, or even bi.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he turned to walk back up the hill, perfectly happy that he had finally gotten to see Sam fully naked. And it was amazing! Blaine walked back up the hill with a huge smile on his face and a growing bulge in his pants as he couldn't get the image of Sam's naked body out of his head. He got to the top of the hill and sat down. He realized that he was going to have to get his hard on under control before Sam finished his shower. Within a few minutes of thinking about some of his older women teachers including Sue Sylvester and Coach Beiste, he was completely flaccid.

Sam came walking up the hill wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a tight tank top. "Here's your soap and shampoo back. Thanks again, for letting me use it."

"Hey, no big deal. Ready to keep hiking?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded and led the way as the pair hiked through the woods for a couple hours. They saw a few deer and a bunch of rabbits and squirrels. There were two more waterfalls that Sam showed Blaine. They were breathtaking. Blaine snapped a bunch of pictures with the camera he brought. The boys made some idle chit chat at times, but much of the time was spent in silence, enjoying the scenery and being able to connect with nature. After several hours of hiking, which included several breaks to rest, the boys decided to start heading back towards camp. Luckily Sam knew the woods very well and was able to lead them back in a large loop so they didn't have to retrace their steps. This allowed them to see many new areas rather than seeing the same sights in reverse order.

As they got close to the camp, Blaine asked Sam, "So what did you want to do this evening?"

"Well, to be honest, I am not real sure. I had planned a fun game of Truth or dare, I made up a list of questions and dares and everything. But that was before I knew that everyone else wasn't going to make it. I don't know if that's really a game for just the two of us."

"Oh come on, that could be a lot of fun. And if you really put that much work into prepping the questions, I would hate for it all to go to waste." Blaine replied.

"Well, if you really want to, I am sure we could still play. And I know whatever we do it will be a lot of fun, we still have that bottle of Crown Royal after all." Sam said with a smile.

"Definitely! A night with Crown can't be anything but interesting." Blaine replied.

The boys got back to the camp and started getting ready for dinner. It was already 7pm. Both boys were extremely excited to see what would come of playing Truth or Dare while drinking a bottle of Crown Royal. Sam was especially excited since he knew that many of the dares were written thinking that it was going to be a coed game, so he knew the night would be anything but boring.

_**Please read and review! And feel free to offer up suggestions for the Truth or Dare game, either in the reviews or send me a private message or email me at thejake1010 . I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am. **_


	5. Truth or Dare

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but it was a busy week with the holiday last week and I am preparing for a move soon, so I will try to keep the chapters coming more regularly. Hope you enjoy **_

The boys ate their dinner and started drinking the Crown Royal. Sam had changed into a muscle tee and pair of shiny red basketball shorts and Blaine was now wearing a striped blue v-neck tee that showed off a bit of chest hair and a pair of black gym shorts with blue and white stripes down the side. They sat down by the fire with their drinks and Blaine asked, "So are we ready for the Truth or Dare extravaganza?"

"Sure, let me get the questions and dares that I wrote." Sam said as he went to his bag. He pulled out a Ziploc sandwich bag full of strips of paper. He took the strips of paper and put them in the felt bag the Crown Royal bottle came in. He walked back over to Blaine and held the bag out to him, "You want to go first?"

"Ok," Blaine said as he reached in the bag. He pulled out the strip and began to read, "Truth: Which member of the New Directions would you most like Marry, Fuck and Murder?" Both boys laughed out loud.

"Well?" Sam prompted Blaine to answer.

"Well, first can we agree on a rule of confidentiality? Anything that is said or done during this game will stay only between the two of us?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, we can just go ahead and make it about the whole camping trip. Our secrets stay between us." Sam agreed.

"So I guess my answer is a lot different today than it would have been a week ago. I would now want to kill Kurt." He said with a level of disgust and hatred in his voice. "Now, fucking and marrying are a little tougher, I was with Kurt ever since I started at McKinley and never really looked at anyone else."

"Oh come on, I am sure you fantasized about some of us." Sam encouraged Blaine to answer.

"Well, I guess…" Blaine looked deep in thought, "Ok, so here you go, if it would work, I would marry Rory just so that he could stay in the country." Again, both boys laughed.

"You still have the best one to answer, who would you want to fuck?" Sam asked, and then added with a smile, "Or get fucked by, if that's more your thing?"

Blaine laughed, "I can't have it both ways?" He joked with Sam. He knew Sam wasn't trying to be offensive or derogatory, Sam just didn't really know much about gay relationships.

"Umm, sure, I guess I didn't know it worked like that." Sam said with a sense apology and awkwardness in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good." Blaine assured Sam.

"So I guess it comes down to who do you find most attractive out of the New Directions guys?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm, well I did always admire Mike's abs..." Blaine blushed.

"Really? You think Mike's abs are better than mine?" Sam cut Blaine off, and then stood up and lifted up his shirt, squeezed his abs as tight as he could and rubbed his hand over them. "Look at these bad boys."

Blaine stared at Sam's abs for a second, "You didn't let me finish. I had always admired Mike's abs, until I saw yours." Blaine laughed as he said it. Sam got a big smile on his face. "And to add to it, when you smile big like that, those dimples get me every time. I am a sucker for a good smile and dimples."

"Awe," Sam blushed, "Thanks man." Sam sat back down.

"Ok enough of that, it's your turn now." Blaine handed Sam the bag.

Sam pulled out a strip of paper, "Dare: Put your bathing suit in the bottom of the cooler for a half hour. Then put it on… Oh man, why did I write some of these… I was hoping one of the girls would have to put their bikini tops in there." The boys laughed as Sam went to get his trunks and put them in the ice. Blaine took the opportunity to refill their drinks.

Blaine than took his turn, "Dare: Sing the next song that comes on the radio like a member of the opposite sex…. Seriously Sam, how'd you come up with these?" Blaine laughed.

Sam laughed, "I actually used this website that gave a big list of both truths and dares, there are only a few that I made on my own. I can't wait to see what comes on the radio next though." The boys laughed and waited for the next song to come on the radio. The current song ended, and they both started laughing even harder as the beat started.

Blaine got up and started to sing in his best girly voice, "_I threw a wish in the well__; __Don't ask me, I'll never tell__; __I looked to you as it fell; And now you're in my way. I trade my soul for a wish__; __Pennies and dimes for a kiss; I wasn't looking for this__; __But now you're in my way__; __Your stare was holdin'__; __Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__; __Hot night, wind was blowin'__; __Where you think you're going, baby?__" _Sam had a huge smile on his face and Blaine was working his hardest not to laugh as the chorus started.

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __It's hard to look right, at you baby,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __And all the other boys, try to chase me,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__!" _

By this point, both boys were into the song and Blaine was swaying as he sang and Sam was tapping his foot to the beat and mouthing the lyrics along with Blaine.

_You took your time with the call__; __I took no time with the fall__; __You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way__; __I beg and borrow and steal__; __Have first sight and it's real__; __I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way__! __Your stare was holdin',__Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__, __Hot night, wind was blowin'__, __Where you think you're going, baby?__"_

As the chorus started again, both boys started throwing their fists in the air in tribute to the Harvard Baseball team's video. _"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __It's hard to look right, at you baby,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __And all the other boys, try to chase me,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__!" _

Blaine finished the song, "_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad__. __I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad__.__Before you came into my life I missed you so bad__. __And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad. It's hard to look right, at you baby,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__And all the other boys, try to chase me,__But here's my number, so call me maybe__! __Before you came into my life I missed you so bad__. __I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad__. __Before you came into my life I missed you so bad__. __And you should know that__. __So call me maybe!"_

"Well that was great." Sam stood to give Blaine a standing ovation.

"Thank you, thank you," Blaine said as he took his seat again. "I can't wait to see what we can get Mr. Shue to do with that song this year. It's so much fun."

"Yeah, I would love to do something with it, as long as we don't have to sing it like that!" Sam chuckled.

"Ok, ok, moving on. Your turn man," Blaine handed Sam the bag.

"Truth: Who on the camping trip do you do you find most attractive?" Sam read out loud. "Well, that's a tough decision, there's so many to choose from." Sam said sarcastically, which they both got a laugh out of. "Well, Blaine, never thought I would say this, but I find you most attractive." They laughed.

"Me, really? I can't believe I beat out all my competition." Blaine responded sarcastically as well, leading to more laughter. Blaine pulled his next strip of paper out of the bag. "Dare: Impersonate the person on your left dancing."

"Oh this should be good, let's see you try to dance like me." Sam said with a big smile.

"Wow, I don't know." He stood up, "Maybe a little of this," he said as he did a body roll. "And a little of this," as he began moving his pelvis much more than he was used to. The alcohol was really loosening him up and his inhibitions were much lower. Blaine continued to dance in as sexy of a way as he could. Sam laughed. Blaine looked to make sure Sam wasn't offended, which he wasn't. Blaine then said, "And for some audiences, maybe even a little of this." Blaine started lifting up his shirt showing his sexy, hairy abs. He took the shirt all the way off and spun it around above his head as his hips gyrated.

Sam clapped his hands and laughed. "Wow, you really got my moves down." Sam laughed even more.

Blaine tossed his shirt on the back of his chair and took a seat. "Thanks, that's actually kinda fun. Kurt would always get pissed at me if I tried to be too sexy, he was always afraid one of the girls would try to steal me away from him. What an idiot."

"Forget about him. You can dance as sexy as you want now." Sam said. "I doubt you will be a stripper anytime soon, but loosen up and have fun. I can't believe how much he held you back."

"I know, right?" Blaine shook his head, "Ok, you're right, I need to get him out of my head. How about a shot before your turn?"

"Sure!" The boys went over and poured shots of the Crown Royal. "Cheers to the Truth or Dare gods, may this night get even crazier!" Sam toasted.

"Ok, you ready for one more turn before you have to get your swim trunks out of the cooler?" Blaine asked.

"Shoot, I was hoping you forgot about that dare." Sam laughed. "Let's see what I got to do first." He pulled another strip of paper out of the bag. "Dare: Take a body shot off someone's stomach…. You got to be kidding me! I totally forgot about this one." Sam was shocked.

Blaine started cracking up, "That's hilarious! I have never had anyone take a body shot off of me."

"You really going to make me do this?" Sam asked.

"Oh come on, it's part of the game. It's not like anyone will know." Blaine answered as he laid down on the picnic table, he still had his shirt off. He sucked in his stomach as much as he could. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be." Sam poured a shot into Blaine's belly button and closed his eyes as he bent down to start sucking the liquid off Blaine's abs. Sam's mouth closed on Blaine's abdomen as Sam slurped up the liquor. Blaine giggled as he felt Sam's tongue on his belly button. Sam stood back up.

"That tickled!" Blaine said still giggling.

"God, I love Crown Royal, but that was weird slurping it off your hairy belly." Sam said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Blaine grabbed a napkin to clean himself up as he continued laughing, "Yeah, I didn't even think of my hair being in the shot." Blaine laughed harder.

"Ok, moving on. Your turn." Sam said walking back to his chair by the fire.

"Not so fast there mister. There's a pair of swimming trunks calling your name from the cooler." Blaine reminded Sam. "I wouldn't let you forget about them."

" Ok, ok." Sam walked over and pulled his trunks out of the cooler, "God, they are like ice!" Sam exclaimed as he twisted them to wring out the excess water. "I am never using that website for Truth or Dare again!... Ok here goes nothing." Sam took off his shirt and dropped his shorts. Blaine stared at his naked body on display. Sam then stepped into the icy trunks and pulled them up. Sam started panting and tiptoeing around, "Oh my God, these are freezing. My balls just shot up into my body super fast." Sam joked.

Blaine let out a hearty laugh. "Ok dude, enough's enough. You can take 'em off or go jump in the pond to warm 'em back up."

Sam liked the second idea. He ran down to the water and dove in. The water that had felt cool earlier, now felt warm compared to the icy swim trunks. "Wow, that feels so much better. You should come in Blaine."

"Oh, I don't know." Blaine protested. "I already put on my pajama's and my trunks are still wet from yesterday, I hate putting on a wet bathing suit."

"Then just go 'O'Naturale'!" Sam yelled back.

"You mean go skinny dipping?" Blaine said with a prudish tone.

"Yeah, its not like anyone's gonna see. Look, I will even join you." Sam reached under the water and took his shorts off and threw them on the shore. The liquor had clearly taken control of Sam and had wiped out his inhibitions.

Blaine laughed. He couldn't believe Sam just did that. "What the hell, You Only Live Once!" Blaine dropped his shorts and ran for the water and dove in. Blaine swam around feeling the water on his naked body.

"See doesn't it feel great!" Sam asked.

"It does feel kinda nice, but this counts as my dare, its your turn when we get back out." Blaine said and swung his arm to splash Sam. The boys splashed each other and swam around the pond for a little while.

"Ok, I need another drink." Blaine said. "You ready to head back up to the fire?"

"Sure," Sam said, and started walking out of the water. Blaine was just in front of Sam, so Sam couldn't help but check out Blaine's round ass. He had to fight to keep his cock from plumping up.

"I will go ahead and refill our drinks," Sam said as he walked to the picnic table, not stopping to get a towel or get redressed.

"Awesome," Blaine let Sam pass him and walk in front. Blaine watched Sam's cute ass walk up to the table. Blaine followed him and waited for his drink. Both boys stood at the table still naked, Sam poured another round of drinks, the bottle of Crown was now 3/4 empty. "Wow, this is going down smooth tonight." Sam said as he handed Blaine his drink.

"Yeah, it really is. At least we still have that half bottle of vodka left too, in case we need it." Blaine took a sip from his cup.

Sam grabbed his towel, "I think I am just gonna wrap the towel around me for now, I might go back in after a bit." He stated as he wrapped the towel around his waist and sat back down near the fire.

Blaine thought this was a good idea. He also wrapped a towel around his waist low enough that when he was standing, the top of his bush was still visible. The boys sat around the fire, drinking and enjoying the music for a little while, until Blaine said, "You ready for another turn?" He handed Sam the bag.

"Oh, you are really counting going skinny dipping with me as your turn?" Sam had thought that Blaine was joking earlier. "But fine, whatever, I will go again." Sam smiled as he drew out another paper. "Truth: Who is your celebrity crush?... Oh, definitely Beyonce."

"See that was an easy turn." Blaine said as he took the bag from Sam. "Hopefully I can get an easy one too." He said as he reached in and pulled out, "Dare: Hold 3 different yoga stances for 30 seconds each in front of the group." Both buys laughed a bit. "Ok, that won't be bad, let me just go put my shorts back on."

"Oh no no no, you don't get to go change. Do it as is. If your towel falls off, it falls off. You chose to stay in the towel." Sam laughed as he said.

"Ok, fine. Here goes. I'll start with the tree." Blaine said as he stood facing Sam, he brought his right foot up and placed it flat against his left thigh and held his hands, palms together like he was praying. He started to count out loud as he began to hold the pose for the assigned 30 seconds. When he got to 15, his towel fell to the ground. Both boys started laughing again, but Sam's eyes were glued to Blaine's crotch. Blaine finished counting to 30, and said "Jesus, let's get this done quick," and quickly moved into a cobra pose where he laid on the ground face down and then arched his back as he pushed his head and chest up, leaving his crotch hidden against the ground. He counted a little faster this time. He was too embarrassed to even realize that Sam was now checking out his ass. Blaine reached 30 seconds and moved into the last yoga posed he knew, the downward facing dog. He made sure to do this with his ass pointed away from Sam so that his spread open hole was not visible to Sam. Sam could only see Blaine's back from the waist up.

It was then that Sam realized that he had an erection. He quickly adjusted his towel and crossed his legs to try to hide it. _'What the hell Sam! Why the hell do I keep checking him out and getting turned on by him!'_ Sam thought to himself. Blaine finished his last pose and stood up quickly picking up his towel and wrapping it around his waist. "That was hilarious!" Sam exclaimed, trying to break any tension and turn any attention away from him.

Blaine laughed a bit too, "Yeah, hilarious and embarrassing as can be." Blaine said as he sat back down.

"Oh come on, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just the two of us out here." Sam tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, but I was standing there with everything I got on display." Blaine responded.

"But trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, your body is great," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"You really think so?" Blaine was surprised at what he was hearing, had Sam been checking him out? "Thanks Sam, that means a lot coming from somebody as fit as you."

"Just stating the obvious," Sam replied.

"Ok, well let's get the subject off my nakedness; you ready for another shot?" Blaine asked.

Sam was about to say sure, but then realized that he was still sporting a hard-on. "Um, how about just a regular drink?" Sam suggested, trying to not have to stand up.

"Oh come on, get over here." Blaine replied as he walked to the picnic table and started pouring shots.

Sam knew he had to go in order to not seem suspicious. So he got up and tried to tuck his boner down between his legs, which was not comfortable, but worked well enough to get Sam to the table without his towel poking straight out. Sam quickly took a seat at the table to further conceal his state of arousal. Blaine handed him a shot.

"Well, your toast to the truth or dare gods certainly paid off. How about a toast to the party gods to prevent any hangover tomorrow." Blaine said as he raised his glass. The boys took their shots. They sat at the table for a little while just chatting and sipping on a few more drinks.

"Wow, well I am drunk." Sam said.

"Yeah, I am definitely getting there too," Blaine said as he took a seat next to Sam. "Should we do another round of Truth or Dare? Or just call it a night?"

"Well, I am not ready to call it a night yet. Go grab that bag for one more turn." Sam was starting to slur.

Blaine brought the bag over for Sam to take another turn. Sam pulled out a paper, "Dare: Put a plate of chips on the ground and do push-ups over them, eating one chip each time you go down." They laughed, "Wow, I am really kicking myself for prepping this game." Blaine got a plate and put a handful of chips on it and put the plate on the ground.

Sam quickly got into a push-up position, which worked out well for his current circumstance, as the towel naturally hung down making his boner unnoticeable. Sam started to do the push-ups. He was surprised that he was still able to do them in his drunken state. After his fifth time going down, his towel came undone, but remained draped over his ass. Sam started to laugh, which caused him to shake a little bit. As he did his next push up, the towel slid a bit lower, revealing part of his ass, and again on his next push-up revealing his entire ass. Then on 8th push-up, the towel fell completely off. Blaine was laughing and checking out Sam's butt at first, but then noticed the erection sticking straight out from Sam's body. Blaine watched as the long cock poked the ground on the next several push-ups. Sam was horrified as he did his last few push-ups he was praying that Blaine couldn't see his erection.

Blaine found himself growing into a similar situation, as his own cock grew to his full size. Blaine tried to conceal his own erection, but struggled to figure out a way to cover it up. As Sam finished the last push-up, Blaine was laughing and said, "Let's just go ahead and call it a game now."

"Yeah, great idea," Sam replied as he picked up his towel and turned away from Blaine to wrap the towel around himself.

"How about a swim again?" Blaine asked, as he started to quickly walk for the water, trying to get past Sam without Sam noticing the bulge in Blaine's towel. Blaine reached the edge of the water and tossed his towel on the ground as he rushed into the water to hide his erection.

Sam quickly followed, leaving his own towel on the shore and getting waist deep in the water just as Blaine turned around. Sam was relieved that he got his erection below the surface of the water before Blaine turned to look at him. "Blaine, I must admit I am impressed." Sam said with a smile.

Blaine was worried that Sam had somehow seen his erection. "What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"This is your second time skinny dipping in one day! That's a big step for someone that hadn't even ever changed outside before." Sam joked with Blaine.

"Yeah, it's been great! I feel like a whole new man." Blaine replied. Both boys were glad that the cool water was really helping to subdue their throbbing erections. They swam around for only a few minutes.

Sam then said, "Ok, we are too drunk to be in the water, we're gonna end up drowning. Let's get out of the water." He walked up to the shore and wrapped his towel around his waist. Blaine followed suit and wrapped his towel around his waist.

Both boys sat down at the picnic table. Blaine picked up the empty bottle of Crown Royal, chuckled and then poured two large shots of vodka. "Sam, I want to toast to you. I want to thank you for this weekend. I know you didn't plan it for me, but it turned out to be exactly what I needed. That little bastard ripped my heart out, and being out here away from civilization has really helped me come to terms with it. And not only that, you have been so supportive, kind and overall an amazing friend. Thank you, and cheers to you." Blaine raised his glass. Sam raised his glass as well and they drank the shot.

"Aww, Blaine that was sweet. I am glad I could be here for you." Sam was moved by Blaine's emotional statement. "Come here," Sam added as he went to pull Blaine into a hug. The boys hugged tightly, both naked except for the towels wrapped around their waists. They both felt the heat from the other's shirtless body. As he broke the hug, Sam noticed that the vodka bottle was now all but empty as well. They had drank a bottle and a half of liquor that night. "Blaine, I hate to put a damper on this touching moment, but I think I am gonna pass out."

Sam stood up and walked towards the tent. As he unzipped the tent, his towel fell off. Sam ignored it, and climbed in the tent fully naked. He laid down and passed out. Blaine realized that he needed to get to bed too, so he followed into the tent. Blaine kept his towel on until he got inside, but when he went to zip the tent closed, it fell to his ankles. Blaine laid down next to Sam. Both boys laid there fully naked and passed out drunk.

_**Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. I love the reviews so far. I hope to be able to continue this story for many chapters. **_


	6. Waking up to Piss

_**I know some of you guys are eagerly awaiting a new chapter, so I thought I would give you a quick update. It's not a full chapter, but I think you will like it. Please let me know and answer the poll at the end. ENJOY**_

It was about midnight when the two boys passed out naked in the tent. Around 1:30a, Blaine woke up. He was still extremely drunk, but had to pee. He crawled out of the tent, and pissed a few feet away from the tent. When he went to get back in the tent, he was caught off guard by the breathtaking sight before his eyes. Sam was lying on his back, still naked, and he had an erection. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of it. Sam had a beautiful 7.5 inch cock with low hanging balls. Blaine noticed that long blue vein running up the shaft and he started to get hard himself. Blaine kept taking in the amazing scene, and he noticed how Sam had obviously taken time for man-scaping. Sam's pubes were trimmed, not as short as Blaine's, but still to a nice medium length and he had shaven them down to only be in a small patch above his cock.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to grab that beautiful cock and start sucking on it. But Sam was his friend and he was straight. Blaine couldn't do that. Blaine's cock was now fully erect too, and it was stealing some of the blood from his brain. He studied Sam's breathing, Sam was completely passed out drunk, he hadn't even budged when Blaine got out of the tent to pee. Blaine put his hand on gently on Sam's shin. No response at all from Sam. Blaine moved his hand to Sam's thigh. Still no change in Sam's breathing and no movement. Blaine couldn't believe he was about to do this. He took his right hand and cupped Sam's balls. They felt so warm, big and heavy. Blaine fondled them a little bit. Sam didn't budge. Blaine moved his hand to Sam's cock, and wrapped his fingers around the base. It was just a little thicker than his own. It felt very nice in his hand. He double checked and Sam still hadn't moved or his breathing hadn't changed. He stroked the cock a couple times.

Blaine realized that this could only end one way, which would be him continuing until Sam woke up and caught him, so he decided he had to stop. He had already gone ten times further than he had ever expected to. But before he released Sam's cock, Blaine bent down and wrapped his lips around the head of Sam's dick. Blaine gave it one lick and then released it. It tasted so good and felt amazing in his mouth. Sam was still blacked out. Blaine couldn't be happier, he had been hoping to just see Sam naked this weekend and now he actually got to see him naked, hard and touch and lick his cock. Blaine laid back down wanting to ensure Sam wouldn't wake up and catch him. Blaine laid there with a rock hard cock for a few minutes thinking about what he had just done. However, Blaine was still very drunk himself and it didn't take him long to fall back asleep.

About 45 minutes later, Sam woke up feeling like he was about to piss himself. He quickly got out of the tent and peed right next to it. He had absolutely no recollection about what had happened in the tent when he was asleep, but when he climbed back in the tent, he found Blaine fast asleep with a huge erection. Sam sat down next to Blaine. He stared at the hairy boy's body. He had remembered how great his body was when he was checking him out the morning before in the same spot. But this time, his cock was in plain sight, not hidden by tented sweatpants. Sam couldn't help but stare at the penis. It was close to as thick as his, but probably half an inch longer. He also noticed that Blaine's balls were sucked up tight against his body. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he felt the urge to reach out and touch it. He sat staring trying to process the urge and decide if he should take the opportunity to touch it. Blaine was obviously passed out and wouldn't notice, right?

_'Decisions, Decisions,'_ Sam thought to himself.

_**Sorry for how short this chapter is, but I want you all to vote on what Sam does and if Blaine wakes up. So click on my name and answer the poll that will appear at the top of my profile or go here: ~thejake1010. Again Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to have another chapter up by the end of the week :)**_


	7. Exploration

_**Hey Guys, I hope you are all still interested in the story. I feel bad it has taken me so long to update, but I moved to a new city and started a new job, so things have been hectic. But things are back to normal and I hope to update more regularly now. ENJOY**_

Sam sat starring at Blaine's naked body, especially his hard dick. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to reach out and feel it. He looked at Blaine's face, he seemed to be fast asleep. Without thinking, Sam reached out and gently ran his finger along Blaine's long shaft. Blaine didn't budge. Sam began softly squeezing Blaine's cock between his thumb and finger. He was impressed with how thick and hard Blaine was. He began moving his thumb and finger up and down the shaft and then wrapped his entire hand around the cock. He started stroking Blaine's cock like he did when he jerked himself off. He reached his other hand down and began fondling Blaine's low hanging balls.

Sam was smiling so big and he couldn't help it. He was really enjoying groping his sleeping friend. He constantly checked to make sure that Blaine wasn't waking up, but Blaine never moved. Sam's mouth began watering. Without thinking, he leaned down and licked the head of Blaine's dick. He loved the taste of it. He wrapped his trouty mouth lips around the tip. He slowly slid down the shaft until he felt it hit the back of his throat. He was shocked, but he really loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth.

Sam then took his mouth off Blaine's cock and moved it to his balls. Sam sucked both of Blaine's big balls into his mouth. He thought back to when he had auditioned for the New Direction guys and Puck asked him how many tennis balls he could fit in his mouth; Sam thought to himself, _'Guess I can't say I've never had balls in my mouth anymore.' _ This made him chuckle a little bit, which was difficult to do with two balls in his mouth, and Sam coughed, spitting out Blaine's balls.

Blaine, who had not been disturbed by anything up til this point, then shifted slightly. This was enough to startle Sam. Sam dove back to laying down on his sleeping bag and pretended to be asleep. Sam's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was terrified that he had been caught; he wondered if Blaine had woken up or just shifted in his sleep. He was too terrified to check though. He just laid there thinking about what he had just done. He couldn't believe that he had just stroked and sucked his friends cock and balls. But what was really freaking him out was how much he enjoyed it. He kept wondering what the hell got into him this weekend, he had caught himself staring at Blaine's body multiple times and now he molests him in his sleep. He prayed to God that Blaine didn't actually wake up and realize what had happened; he didn't know how he would explain himself if Blaine had known what happened. He laid there on his side, facing away from Blaine, staring at the side of the tent, for what felt like hours, but was really more like 15 minutes before he fell back to sleep.

Blaine had actually woke up when Sam was exploring his body. The initial physical stimulation did help lead Blaine to having one of the hottest sex dreams he had ever had. He dreamt of Sam, Mike and Puck all showering in the locker room and leading to a hot threesome with all three guys stroking each other and then taking turns sucking each other. In the dream, Blaine walked in on the threesome and was invited to join by Sam, who began deep-throating his cock. Blaine loved his dream, but what he loved more was when he woke up to Sam actually sucking on his dick. He didn't let Sam know that he had woken up, and played opossum, acting like he was fast asleep. He knew that Sam was exploring with the comfort of knowing that he was fast asleep. Blaine had done the same thing just an hour ago. He tried his best to stay completely still, but when Sam almost choked on his balls, he couldn't help it. Blaine let Sam go back to sleep thinking that he hadn't woken up, he knew there was always tomorrow.

The next morning, Blaine woke up first. The tent now felt like it was 90 degrees and Blaine could tell the sun was beating down pretty strong. He realized that they had probably slept in pretty late. He looked over and saw Sam was still asleep, laying on his side. Blaine took the opportunity to stare at Sam's cute ass. Blaine let out a slight groan as he realized how much his whole body was aching from the hangover. Sam heard the groan and woke up. He rolled over to see Blaine laying next to him.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I was hit by a truck." Blaine replied.

"Yeah, we definitely drank a heck of a lot last night," Sam said as he glanced down to see Blaine's naked body was still on display. He was instantly reminded about what he did last night, and his nerves hit the roof.

"God, I don't want to get up, but it is hot and stuffy in here," Blaine said, wiping perspiration from his forehead.

"Yeah, it really is. Seems like the perfect morning for a dip in the pond." Sam said as he started to get up. He opened the tent and climbed out. He stood in the opening of the tent, still fully nude, giving Blaine a full frontal view. "You coming?"

Blaine was distracted by the beautiful semi-hard cock that was on display, "Umm…. Yeah, I'm right behind you." Blaine took another minute or two to work up the motivation to get up. He then climbed out of the tent and saw Sam walking into the water still naked. Blaine smiled at the sight. He walked down to the pond and waded in.

"This is so refreshing," Sam said as he dove under the water to get his hair wet.

"Yeah, it feels nice, but I wouldn't go as far to say I am fully refreshed." Blaine said as he sat down in the shallow water.

"Well, maybe that's because you have been getting wasted each night for the past 3 days. Your liver needs a break." Sam said with a smile, as we swam up to the edge of the water to sit down a few yards from Blaine.

"Yeah, well I'm done drinking for the time being. Especially once we get back home today, its hard to hide from my parents."

"Wow, we are supposed to go home today. This weekend has gone fast!" Sam exclaimed, "Ugh, I don't want to drive all the way back today."

"Yeah, I could definitely use another day to relax out here." Blaine added.

"Well, what do you say we take a walk up back towards the car and call our parents to see if they care if we stay one more night?" Sam suggested.

Blaine could tell that Sam was excited by his idea, and to be honest, Blaine thought it was a great idea too. "Great idea! One more night out here sounds perfect." Blaine added. "Let's get some breakfast and get some clothes on and then we can head up to call."

Sam chuckled, "What? Has Blaine had his fill of exhibitionism?"

"I mean, I don't know…" Blaine started to answer.

"No man, I'm just messing with you. I am impressed with how much you have grown to be comfortable with already this weekend. When we got here you thought I was crazy for changing outside and now you have been naked for the past 12 hours. Isn't it liberating?"

"You're right, I hadn't even thought about it. We have been naked for a while and it is really freeing. I mean, it would probably be more awkward any other time, but I feel comfortable being nude out here with just the two of us." Blaine added.

"Well, if you like it that much, I have one more dare for you. I dare you to stay naked for the rest of the day, make it a full 24 hours!" Sam said with a huge smile.

Blaine's eye brows were raised and he began to laugh a bit, "All day? Even on the hike back to the car?" Sam nodded. "Ok, but only if you do the same." Blaine added.

"Of course, I wouldn't make you do it alone." Sam added. "Ok Anderson, let's get this clothes-free day started!" Sam said as he got out of the water and headed to the picnic table.

Blaine followed Sam to the picnic table, watching as the water dripped off his naked backside. _'What a beautiful view! And I get to stare at it all day!'_ Blaine smiled to himself.

_**OK guys, that's all I got for now, but I promise I will have more coming and I won't make you wait as long for new chapters. Please leave some feedback so I know I didn't lose all my readers with my long lapse in updates. **_


End file.
